


Long Live King Free

by TrueRoar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Edgar is a Minotaur, Evil!Gavin Free, Fantasy AU, King Gavin, Kings AU, Mad King Gavin Free, Mad King Ryan (Mentioned), The crown is evil, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueRoar/pseuds/TrueRoar
Summary: Watching in horror Michael could hear Geoff murmur: "Gods help us all." under his breath. They had survived the reign of the Mad King Ryan twice who was now but warrior under the new king, but would they survive the rule of Gavin Free?





	Long Live King Free

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now I've only got, mostly, unedited one-shots, but I may be starting full, chapter fics soon. I need to get the edited file of one work and send another work for editing once I finish the first chapter. ^^
> 
> This one-shot was actually inspired by the song "Don't Mess With Me" by Tempo Shark!

He took in a deep breath of cold air, stepping through the arch of a familiar courtyard, his eyes landed on the red carpet that led to the throne of Achievement City. People were lined along either side. The wounded shapes of the other contenders for the crown stepping aside as he walked toward his goal.

Geoff with his pickaxe at his side as he uneasily watched the victor. Jack propped up with his axe, avoiding eye contact as much as he could, Ryan, the former king, on his knees with his hands wrapped around the hilt of his sword. Ray was standing solemnly with his sword sheathed, his shield on his back, and his head bowed in defeat. But closest to the looming golden throne was the pelt-clad Michael cradling his unconscious wife while his brown eyes followed the victor as he approached.

The man couldn't help, but notice the change in his friend's eyes. They were molten. They held a surfacing hunger for the power that he had finally achieved. "You don't have to do this, Gav..." He whispered, though he knew his friend wouldn't hear him. The murmuring of the crowd around them drowned out his words.

When Gavin drew near the bear pelt wearing warrior he knelt making the Brit give a twisted, wicked smile before he climbed the stairs to the evil crown that warped itself to fit the new king. Shimmering gold replaced obsidian, and the amethysts became emeralds while the face of a creeper took shape deep within the gemstones.

Lifting it delicately, as if it would shatter if he dropped it, the sandy haired brunet placed it on his head, his hazel eyes flickering darkly as its magic filled his body like the warmth of being near a fire.

As the others did before him, Gavin lifted himself from the ground effortlessly with it's power, and with it he had begun to laugh, the sound twisting into something just as evil as the crown was. 

Turning around to face his acquired subjects the newly crowned king relished in the chorusing voices calling "Long live King Free".

"The Mad King had his laughs..." The man muttered looking at his hands before lifting his gaze to the horizon. "It's time for the fool to have some fun and no one, can stop me..." He mused as his shining hazel irises were swallowed by the blazing colors of lava, green scales replacing patches of skin, especially on the man's face, all while his scarf hid his mouth with the creeper one sewn into the green fabric that flowed around him like a cloak.

Gavin removed his bow from his back making those below him watch in fear as the normal oak bow warped into an intricate longbow with gold accents and emeralds embedded in the darkening wood. "For only, I am in control!"

Watching in horror Michael could hear Geoff murmur: "Gods help us all." under his breath. They had survived the reign of the Mad King Ryan twice who was now but warrior under the new king, but would they survive the rule of Gavin Free?


End file.
